Magic is Dangerous (Story wip8
Ok yo so this is a story I’m gonna post as a movie on my channel, DancingFirefly. If u are Subbed to me and want full movie experienc, don’t read this. If u want spoilers or if ur not gonna sub to me (Le cri pls do im underrated) then go ahead and read. I would prefer if u asked before editing grammar mistakes. You May suggest plot stuffs. Enjoy! NO COPYING EVERYTHING IS COPYRIGHTED I SPENT 3 MONTHS WRITING THIS. IF U COPY I WILL CONTACT AN ADMIN AND YOU MIGHT BE PUNISHED I SWEAR TO COOKIES DO NOT COPY MY HARD WORK OR I WILL THROW U INTO TREEKCO1’S TOASTER OVEN AND STEAL YOUR STUFF. K thanks enjoy! (Ignore the following few messages about how the movie will look like and stuff, unless u wanna participate in the 3 contests on my YT channel ahead of time) Ok so to all voice actors, actresses, and editors. I have thought about this for a long time and I think it would be a good decision if I changed this entire mid thing into a full out blown movie. In that case, I’ll add what I want the movie to look like, when it will premiere, and stuffs. Comment “here” if you have questions or would like to object. For the advertisements, I will post a video on my channel shortly, explaining the rules to this “contest” But to give you guys a head start, (since you Edit/voiceact in this (even tho u will get a shoutout in the credits at the end)) the rules are like this, you gimme 1 fanEdit Or a short video giving a shoutout to me and you will create a 5 second video advertising your channel (or whatever) U gimme 5 different, unique fan edits or a vine with me as the main character and you will create a 20 second video advertising anything you want. U gimme 10 edits or 1 solid fanart (I judgenif it’s good enough) or a meme with me as main character (tweening and shading are encouraged but not required) and you will create a 1 minute video advertising anything you want. If u create a 5 second video, it’s like a gamble. The top 3 most creative 5 second advertisements will be shown before the mid movie starts. If you create a 20 second video, it’s fair game. The top 10 most creative(or all of them, if there aren’t 10) 20 second ads will be shown after the 5 second ads. If you create a 1 min video, it’s certain. Every single 1 min advertisement will be shown right after the 20 second ads get shown. But before u create any ads, u must pay first. Uwu (read above if u don’t know what to pay me.) Pay me by making ur edits or fan videos searchable by #MagicidFireflyAdPayment Once I see your payment, I will comment on ur payment video saying “thank you for entering! U May now create a ——— second/min long advertisement! Make sure to tag/title it with #——-“ I will tell u how many seconds ur payment gave u and what the # is. In case the # gets leaked, i will write down your name and make sure ur payment doesn’t get mixed up with others. Once you make your payment, u have exactly 1 week to make the advertisement video. If u fail to make an ad video in 1 week’s time, I will not include your ad (even if it’s a 1 min ad and u payed so much for it) If u enter in the thumbnail contest, u can’t enter in this contest. And vise versa. The deadline for paying is September 15 I have decided to host a movie thumbnail contest for mid. The thumbnail must have ver in it. Either non magical or magical form. It also needs to have the words “Magic is Dangerous” on it. It must be readable. U May put any characters from mid in the thumbnail. If u need to know how to make any characters, just email or join my discord server and go to #bot-commands and type !midspoilerspls and look at the mid category where u will see #mid-characters. Please do not put a speedpaint. Just put a picture of ur thumbnail u are entering. Also, make sure the dimensions of the thumbnail are 1280 x 720. Title/tag ur thumbnail entree with #MagicidFireflyThumbnail If you enter in the Advertisement contest, u can’t enter in the thumbnail contest. And vise versa. The deadline to submit ur thumbnails is September 20. Now that I’ve explained that, here’s what the movie will be like. Title: Magic is Dangerous: ThePrincipes Desc: Sypnosis: Ver is a 16 year old normal human girl when she discovers she is destined to be a chosen one and part of the pelagus Element team. As she trains and learns more about the secret world around her, she realizes more and more of how unfair the society is and teams up with Markus and others to fight back the government, rewrite all the laws and make the universe great again. Time taken to make this movie: (so far, 3 months and 18 days) Screenshots taken to make this movie: (so far, 78) Voice actors/actresses hired: (so far, 3: RedScorpioWolf, Skippy Does, and Taywwor) Premiere time: 96 hours after completely done with movie When premiere starts: 1:50second countdown (youtube default, you can’t remove this) Dancingfirefly channel intro Play the top 3 most creative 5 second advertisements Play the top 10 most creative 20 second advertisements. Play the “You’ve been watching FireflyAds. Next time, get here early so you don’t miss out on exclusive content” Play all 1 min long advertisements (if there are any) Show green screen with white writing on it “The following previews have been approved to accompany this film.. reminder to self to search the actual words” Show the blue screen that says “the following preview is rated pg 13. (to make it like an actual movie and not a cheesy glmm) Show the (updated) movie trailer for “It’s All a L.I.E.” (Yes I’m still gonna make this. But warning, I’m gonna change most of the lines.) Show the blue screen that says “the following preview has been rated pg. Show the movie trailer for “AjMashup” (shhhh it’s a secret, don’t tell anyone) Show the blue screen that says “the following preview has been rated g. General audiences. Show the movie trailer for Warriors, into the wild.(this is also secret, I swear if u voice actors/actresses leak this out, I will cri. Because this is still a pending project, so it’s not guaranteed I’ll make it. Because it’s a lot of work and planning, getting the character’s eyes and fur right, and planning how long it will take to make all like 59 books, plus super Editions plus manga plus Vision of shadows. Show the dark green screen that says “the following content has been rated PG13 by TheNonexistentRatingAdministrationOfGacha” Show a coolio page thingy that says “It is recommended that for best experience to watch with headphones” Show a black warning page that says “Warning. There are some swear words, secrets, and strategies in this movie that are more suited to mature and teenage audiences.” Show a black note page that says “Note: if you do not like a bunch of informational dump and almost no action, this movie is not suited for you.” Fade into the intros Play the Goldenflame studios intro Play the DLS gaming squad intro (yes I’m making an intro for y’all DLS) Fade from DLS intro to black to the first scene of the movie: Lotusfern is floating in her private thinking chamber. Recharging and taking a rest from the world outside. Her eyes are closed and she is using her power to float. Suddenly, Lotusfern opens her eyes wide, shocked. And almost falls over but steadies herself just in time. AI Voice Warning, Unautorized visitor. Warning, unauthorized visitor. Warning, unauthorized visitor. a red beeping alarm sound can be heard and the entire scene flashes from red to normal, red to normal. Lotusfern steadies herself and takes a deep breath in and out. As she is doing this, the alarm fades and the voice stops. A grey dust cloud appears at lotusfern’s left side. Ver appears, looking very wary and confused. The dust cloud disappears. LOTUSFERN Greetings, tiroh! What art thou doing here? Is there anything on thy mind? Bottom right corner: Inspired by Harry Potter VER Um — I don’t know, I just stumbled here… What did you just call me? And why are you speaking in Old English? Bottom right corner: Hunger games LOTUSFERN Hush child, thy shan’t need know much yet… Go back to sleep. Now, remember… Never trust a dead man’s words. Bottom right corner: The Nicolas Flamel Series VER wakes up to an owl hooting in the night sky. VER Who was that and why was she speaking to me? Is it some sort of message? And why me? I had read about dream messages in books before, but those books were fiction, and that only happened in fairy tales. And what did she mean by “Never trust a dead man’s words”? Bottom right corner: and The Hated Child turns into a Hybrid Princess VER falls back into a restless sleep. ALARM Lan Nian Hua. Mei yo shu mu nun go Zhu dao. Wo de zhi yo de sian wan, tian ma sin kon de shre nian. Chai fa tre jiao Sia de lu. (蓝莲花) Bottom right corner: GoldenflameStudios presents VER wakes up to the sound of her alarm. She gets dressed. Bottom right corner: In association with DLSGamingSquadYT and goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her older sister. She then gets her backpack and heads out the door to school (she walks to school). Bottom right corner: The First Official Gacha Movie Start in the middle of the screen and zoom into full screen. Magic is Dangerous The Principes Play the MiD Theme Song (Yes I’m making a song ToT) The song fades to the next scene: As Ver waits for school to begin, the other kids slowly trickle in. The kids include Xander, Feleggcia, Brittneg, looni, And Sing. In her corner, she sees AUGUST and her boyfriend ZANE arrive. VER Hey August! VER waves at AUGUST, who spies her and quickly comes over. AUGUST Hey girl, how’s it going? ZANE smirks. ZANE What’s up Ver? Snagged any boys yet? VER Shut up, Zane. You know I’ll be single forever… ZANE Yea sure. ZANE rolls his eyes. ZANE You do realize that several boys are crushing on you, right? VER >:( Why u tease meeee… School bell Yandere Sim Bell ZANE Awww… Well, bye, Ver! AUGUST Adios! Several hours pass as VER goes through all her boring classes… Till she gets to Algebra class. This is the only class she is good at. All other students are either bored or listening, but don’t get it. MS. KOTORI, THINKING Let’s make it harder for Ver today, as she usually gets everything right. This isn’t supposed to happen! MS. KOTORI Alright, class. Let’s follow Ver’s example of today’s question of the day, shall we? VER rolls her eyes and smirks MS. KOTORI Please solve this system of equations! -y = 3X + 4(678X + 8) 5x + 3y = x + 8 VER -y = 3x + 4(678x + 8) 5x + 3y = x + 8 First, you distribute. -y = 3x + 2,712x + 32 5x + 3y = x + 8 Add all like terms -y = 2,715x + 32 5x + 3y = x + 8 Combine and reorder to solve for X 5x + 3(-2,715x -32) = x + 8 Distribute 5x - 8,145x -96 = x + 8 Combine like terms -8,140x -96 = x + 8 Reorder: -8,140x -x -96 =8 Reorder! -8,141x = 8 + 96 Combine like terms -8,141x = 104 Divide both sides by 8,141 X = 0.0127779826 Plug in X to figure out Y Y = 2.6836997911 THE ENTIRE CLASS o.o MS. KOTORI WHAT THE HECK! YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW TO SOLVE THAT! VER smirks. VER What the heck, you weren’t supposed to act so childishly! You should be praising me for knowing so much! MS. KOTORI turns bright red. VER rolls her eyes again and sits back down in her seat. At this point the class was laughing at MS. KOTORI for acting so immaturely. Ver After that, class is just the usual boringness. (Show scenes of all the rest of the classes. The classes include how to be a meme maker with 1chi, how to get famous on YT with FelixKjeldberg, how to get money with mr. beest, how to ride narwhals with Paibuns, english with Alexa, Geometry with Lindsey, how to draw cats with Bright guardian Akira, the best way to react to my little pony with apple geek, how to play Minecraft bedwars with pat and Jen (popularmmos), how to make pidgen noises with Jacksucksatlife, how to say memes correctly with text2meme, how to make friends with discord, and history with Weili.) Short note: all clases are 30 mins long since there are so many Easter eggs UwU School bell Yandere Sim Bell VER hurriedly sprints out of history class to meet with AUGUST and ZANE. On the way, she bUmPs into RANDOM BOY. (Plot convienence) VER puts on a meme face. VER Oh mY GoSh I’m sO sOrRy I bUmPeD InTo YoU- MARKUS (LE RANDOM BOY’S NAME) Save it. VER Rude. AUGUST runs up to VER. AUGUST GIRL I SAW U FLIRTING! SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP!! VER SHUT UP AUGUST! AUGUST -Le CRI- I still ship u two! ZANE Yo, wanna walk together? VER Duh, what are friends for dummy? ZANE Idk, betrayal? AUGUST laughs. AUGUST Not here, Zane. VER raises her eyebrows. Suddenly, VER’s phone rings. VER picks up the phone. VER Hello? LEA Sis, I don’t want you to be out tonight. Can you come home? VER Sure I guess. VER (breaking the fourth wall, talking to you) I know by now not to contradict my sister’s 6th sense. And I’m glad I listened that day. Otherwise, it could of been really really bad. Ver ends the phone call VER Welp… guys, I gotta go. AUGUST Awwwww... that’s too bad. ZANE See you tomorrow? VER Sure. VER dejectedly walks home. She walks through the house to find her sister LEA doing bills and paperwork. VER Where’s Mom? LEA She’s out. VER frowns frustratedly. VER, THINKING Mom’s always “out”! She never really cares for her family. She’s probably making out with some random guy at this moment… VER sighs. VER TIME TO DO MY FREAKING HOMEWORK YAY- VER walks to her room, changes into her pajamas, and starts doing homework. Play the 6 and a half hours later timetable from spongebob VER is exhausted and decides to sleep. In VER’s dreams: LOTUSFERN I worry she might have powers! SPIRITWREN Who? You mean that untrained human who intruded into your private thinking chambers? LOTUSFERN Yes, EXACTLY! What if she has powers she doesn’t know about? That could harm her a lot if she doesn’t train to prevent from getting corrupted and falling into the darkside! SPIRITWREN Hmmm. Have you told the others about this? LOTUSFERN No, I have not. After all, I’m sure this isn’t important enough to bring up to Goldenflame right? SPIRITWREN Have you ever heard of an untrained teenage girl hacking into a secured element’s Thinking Chamber’s protection atmosphere and seeing you in a freaking dream? LOTUSFERN N-no… I suppose we should tell Goldenflame… SPIRITWREN You mean YOU should tell her! LOTUSFERN Why not you? SPIRITWREN Because this is your problem. I’m already such a good friend to travel 10,000 light years to Earth from my star. So, you should tell Goldenflame. Alone. LOTUSFERN Fine. I suppose I should be grateful for the news of Pelagus every year. LOTUSFERN rolls her eyes. SPIRITWREN You really should. But it only comes back to you eventually. I still don’t get why you chose to be a planet guardian and not a solar system Protector. And especially the planet guardian of earth. Why did you do that? Lotusfern I did it because I was born on earth, and I grew up till 16 and got my apprentice band. My mom freaked when she couldn’t take it off. You see, I was raised to be a spoiled princess. But all I wanted to do was take care of animals and plants. And so when my mom couldn’t take the “stupid grey band” off, she called the police and there, I met Markus and then he directed me to Goldenflame. That’s where my magical career started. I think sometimes, I still feel a ocnnection to protect earth and its inhabitants. Did you know that those humans are using machinery in such a way that it harms the animals and plants liveing there? It’s so sad. So when it gets really bad, I step in quietly and remove the harm a little. Spiritwren Wait a millisecond, say no more. I feel a pair of eyes, gazing at us. Spiritwren’s eyes abruptly turn dark purple. She scans the area around them for something. Her eyes lands in the screen. Breaking the fourth wall. She looks at you. Spiritwren Crusi, it’s that untrained human. Again. Do you know her name? Lotusfern I’m pretty sure it’s Ver. Spiritwren walks toward you. Spiritwren Hello there ver, don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I can’t. I don’t have dream powers. But, i can tell you one thing. What you have heard here is private. You must not tell anyone what you have heard us discus. You will soon meet someone who tells you queer things about magic. Listen to him, and you will understand. See you soon, tiroh. Lotusfern And remember, Never trust a dead man’s words! Spiritwren You told her that? But it’s against Pelagus law to tell a prophecy to an untrained! Lotusfern VER IS DIFFERENT AND THAT’S THAT. *deep breath* ver, just go to sleep. The screen blurs and opens again to Ver’s bedroom. VER wakes up and realizes it’s still 3am. VER What the heck - it was the same girl I saw last time. Except this time, she was with another equally weird floating girl. I really need to stop reading, watching, or ever looking at cartoons and fairy tales. It’s really getting to me. VER goes back to sleep, confused and tired. ALARM Lan Nian Hua. Mei yo shu mu nun go Zhu dao. Wo de zhi yo de sian wan, tian ma sin kon de shre nian. Chai fa tre jiao Sia de lu. (蓝莲花) Ver turns off the alarm on her phone, puts on her school uniform, and goes to the kitchen. Surprisingly, LEA isn’t there. VER finds a note on the table that reads: NOTE Sorry sis, I have to go work my second job. Mom isn’t working and I have to make up for it. Have a good time at school! Stay safe! VER Ookaaayy then. Welp. Guess I’m eating alone. VER looks at the kitchen counter. VER O shoot she forgot to leave me breakfast… wait. OH MY STARS THERE’S NO MOR MILK LEFT IN THE REFRIGERATOR. WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I DEPEND ON MY MILK TO WAKE ME UP!!! IT’S THE ONLY THING I LIKE DRINKING! AAAAAAAAAAA Ver sits on the ground and starts crying. Play the a few inches later timetable from spongebob Ver finally gets over herself that she has no milk, and walks to school. A little more serious and depressed than usual. scene fades to black and then play kids talking sound effect and fade into next scene: VER breaks 4 wall again, talking to you. August and Zane weren't at school that day, which was really strange. They never missed a single day unless they had to. And that had so far been, well, never. So I was super confused and worried when Mr. Beest called attendance and they didn’t say “here”. The day went by pretty normally other than the fact that I didn’t have anyone to talk to. After history class, I bump into That boy again. He asks my name. VER My name is Ver. Why are you asking? You were so rude last time, I’m surprised you haven’t apologized yet. MARKUS I’m Markus. And yes, I’m sorry I acted that way last time. Friends? VER Sure? I mean, I don’t know, we just met but I’m open to new friends? MARKUS Ok, well, meet me at the park after school. VER Ok… and why are we meeting? We literally JUST met. Don’t even think about dating me. MARKUS You thought I was going to date you? Nah, there are better fish in the sea. No, it’s just a request. VER raises an eyebrow again. VER Why can’t you ask me now? MARKUS It’s literally passing time, you have 10 seconds to get to your next class, and anyone can hear us. VER puts on a meme face. VER I don’t care about being tardy, “Markus”. I just wanna hear your “request”. Well? MARKUS Look at the bell, gotta go! See you there! VER rolls her eyes. VER, breaking the fourth wall, talking to you Gosh, what an annoying kid I thought he was at the time. I Thought his goal was to win my heart. *sigh* I was so wrong. Show a fast forward version of Ver going thru all those classes School bell Yandere sim bell VER rushes to the park and waits for Markus. She waits, and waits. Ver, breaking 4th wall agian I was just about to go home and completely ignore this Irresponsible Markus kid for the rest of my life. I’m glad I didn’t. I’m glad I waited. *grateful sigh* MARKUS grabs VER and muffles her mouth. MARKUS Shh, shut up, ok? VER attempts to scream bloody murder but is unsuccessful because she is already unconscious. Scene fade to black. Create tension by putting in a faint heartbeat (maybe) Blurry screen. VER opens her eyes to a bedroom, where she sees MARKUS. She is lieing on the bed with her arms and legs spread out VER WHAT THE HELL MARKUS- Ver sits up as fast as she can. MARKUS Shh… be quiet. VER puts on an angry and shocked meme face. VER U-UH R-RAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 911 HELP POLICE OFFICER HELP RAPEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MARKUS O.O… No… You got it all wrong- VER RAPEEEEEEEEEEE! I’M ONLY 16!!! MARKUS ugh… whyyyyy meeeeeeeee… MARKUS sighs dramatically. VER WHAT. IS. IT. YOU. WANT. TO. SAY?! MARKUS Listen, you don’t understand the situation. Just hear me out. VER I’m listening… But if you’re gonna rape me I’m calling the police. Is this your house? MARKUS Yes. Now listen. Have you ever noticed that your sister, Lea, wears a dark red choker? VER YES. I. HAVE. Our mom gave it to her when she was ten. As a birthday gift. MARKUS That’s the excuse they had the come up with to not break pelagus law. It’s actually a token that all magic bearers have. It’s a signal of your race and magic type. Lea’s dark red wire and silent stone choker symbolizes that she is a Tersus and has Shine magic. This means that she can control and create Cleaning Supplies, and a few minor chemicals like Ethanol and Sodium Peroxide. VER W-what? But chemicals and cleaning supplies KILL plants. Why does she like to wear green so much? And why does she take care of plants so much? MARKUS Because then it’s not so obvious! MARKUS rolls his eyes. MARKUS Now, PLEASE tell me you’ve been getting dreams of talking fairies. I swear to god if I have the wrong person- VER Nah, you got me. I got a dream just last night about two fairies talking about something like light years and Pelagus. MARKUS Do you remember their clothes? VER Um, yes I do… hang on let me recall. The shorter one was wearing a giant lily on her head and had a turtle shell for a back. The taller one had giant blue white wings and small, wrinkly eyes. She had a giant diva thing on her head. VER rolls her eyes. Did you hear any names during their conversation? VER Uhhhhhhhhhhhh… Hang on let me try and remember… I think I remember one of them saying “you need to tell Goldenflame. Alone.” That’s all I remember. Three awkward seconds pass VER Hello? MARKUS Oh yeah sorry! I was just thinking of who you might’ve seen! VER And why is that important? MARKUS Because who you saw would affect what type of magic you have and who your mentor would be. It affects your entire class and rank! VER And who do you think I saw in my dream? MARKUS I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but it will come out soon enough. Now, WAKE UP. VER What? I’m already awa- VER wakes up in her bed, as if nothing ever happened. ALARM Lan Nian Hua. Mei yo shu mu nun go Zhu dao. Wo de zhi yo de sian wan, tian ma sin kon de shre nian. Chai fa tre jiao Sia de lu. (蓝莲花) Ver closes the alarm on her phone. Confused and wary, she dresses as usual and notices that she now has a light grey metal band around her neck. VER tries to take it off, but it’s stuck. Ver has a sudden flashback to when Lotusfern said in her dream “I grew up till 16 and got my apprentice band. My mom freaked when she couldn’t take it off.” Ver, thinking What if this is all true? Will I become an epic diva princess? Who travels light years to the galaxy? Better not dream, Ver. shut your brain up. But what if.... VER walks to school Ver, breaking 4 wall This time, August and Zane did come to school, but their eyes were blank, they did not talk to Me, and they wore identical amulets. Zane wore one that was bloodred, and August wore bright pink. At this point, This whole “necklace thing” was getting on my nerves… And I hoped that this was all a dream and I woke up on a Saturday feeling empty and confused, but safe and happy. Such stupid thoughts. But they were understandable thoughts. After classes, Ver sees Markus in the hallway. At the same time, Markus sees her. Markus, thinking Hey look, she got her apprentice band! Looks like Lotusfern was right. Sometimes breaking the law is better. She could have been trained up by Zane! Or worse, August... VER How did you do that? MARKUS Do what? VER Ya know, the thing that made me wake up in my own bed when you said “wake up”. It was kinda like teleportation. How’d you do it? MARKUS It’s part of my magic. And anyway, it wouldn’t matter if I told you, because you wouldn’t be able to do it. Unless you have my magic, and I doubt you do. Since you only just got your apprentice band. I got mine at 5. FIVE! And you’re JUST getting yours right now. At FREAKING 16. COME ON! We are definitely not gonna be the same species. VER You mean this grey thing is an aprentice band? Also- When you get your necklace changes and determines what type of magic you get? MARKUS It’s more of a birth thing. Like what your parents or ancestors have. Unless you’re a chosen one. But that’s really epic and rare. And yes, that is the apprentice band. That means u are in training. VER Ok, but What’s a chosen one? MARKUS A chosen one is someone who is either chosen by the dark side to become a spy and general, or someone who was chosen by the government of Pelagus to be their spy and general. This is pretty rare. Like, winning the Bib rare. VER Excuse me? What did you just say? MARKUS What, were you not paying attention? VER No, what is a bib? And why do I keep hearing you and the fairies in my dreams say Pelagus? What’s the big deal? MARKUS Ohh. A bib is like the lottery of Pelagus. And Pelagus is the capitol and center of the Milky Way. VER …excuse me? MARKUS Oh, I see you know nothing about this. Well let me tell ya- School bell Yandere sim bell MARKUS Well, there goes the bell! I gotta go. I have an important meeting at moon base. VER The what—? WAIT YOU’RE GOING TO THE MOON? BRING ME PLEASE MARKUS I can’t, sorry. It’s E-Team only. Plus your not trained. You’re not even a Loob yet. VER Then can you train me so I can go? And what is E-Team? MARKUS Training takes years. So unless you want me to stop time, you’re gonna have to wait. And E-Team isn’t something you should worry and think about right now. So just ignore that i said that. VER o.o ok but Please stop time! I wanna learn! MARKUS Fine, but I’ll have to ask your mom. VER But she’s making out with- oh yeah. Right. That’s just a cover. MARKUS Yep. You got it. VER If she isn’t doing that then what is she doing all this time? MARKUS I assume it’s some business on Jupiter because of her magic abilities… and let’s see… she could also be researching stuff about the firefly species. VER The what? MARKUS The firefly species is a very advanced species of magic. To be honest, I think they’re overrated. But enough about that. VER No please tell me more- MARKUS I’m already late to the moon, sorry. See you later! VER No, wait— I got questions— But MARKUS is already gone. Like poof gone. Like he teleported. VER puts on a crying meme face. Play the “How could this happen to me” audio Scene fade to black. Play a knocking on door sound. Fade into next scene: LEA Wake up, Ver. Master Markus is here to train you. VER Huh? ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME? WE’RE CALLING HIM MASTER NOW? WHAT THE ACTUAL HECCIN HAY IS GOING ON. LEA He will explain everything on the way, Verpuer. You’re a Tiroh now, and you must make up for it. VER I don’t understand half of what you just said. LEA Whatever. Just go. You’ll be fine. Mom and I both trust Markus. VER Fine. I still don’t know what all this is. This may as well be a new reality TV show called “Convince the Youngest Child in Your Household That She Has Magical Abilities”. LEA No, it’s just— LEA sighs. LEA You’ll find out when we take you to training base on Venus. VER VENUS? Wait, but what about school? LEA I’ve already contacted the principal that we’re moving. It’s about time your dreams kicked in. LEA smiles. LEA C’mon lil sis. We’re goin’ for a ride. LEA throws open the bedroom door to reveal MARKUS and MALLOWFLOWER. LEA Better get ready, sis. We ain’t got time for dilly dallying. VER Um, what do I wear? LEA The comfiest clothes you have. I would suggest your star sweater dress from Nordstrom’s or your white cardigan from Talbots. Paired with pants, of course. Also Bring your headband. VER Why my headband? LEA It’ll help us determine your magic species and type. VER Uh, ok. VER dresses in her star sweater dress paired with her leggings and headband. VER Let’s go! LEA Whoa whoa whoa! A bit ahead of yourself, aren’t you? LEA gives VER some weird looking glasses. LEA Put these on, it’ll help with the pressure. VER What pressure? Whatever, just tell me later. All four of them put on the weird looking glasses. As VER puts on the glasses, she suddenly finds it a little hard to see. LEA Lead the way, Markus! MARKUS Alright guys. Since Ver is new to all this stuff, we’re gonna have to go slow, ok? MARKUS pushes an almost invisible button on the wall of the living room. LEA Oh, come on! I like going fast! MALLOWFLOWER Lea, remember your first time. We didn’t slow down for you, and you almost made me blind with your out of control spraying of bleach! LEA Oh yeah, but after that, I got trained. VER What are you guys talking about? I’m completely lost… ;w; MARKUS Just get on. We’ll deal with the rest later. VER Get on what? VER finally notices that a small white private jet is in front of her in the living room. Except it isn’t a jet. It has 4 smaller, longer boosters. And the wings are foldable. VER squeals in shock and delight. VER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MAGIC AND ALL THIS STUFF EARLIER?! MALLOWFLOWER Because you weren’t ready! You must get your apprentice band before knowing anything about magic! It's Pelagus LAW! LEA We were worried you didn’t even have magic in you! Everyone in this family got their bands when they were 3 to 7! VER And I’m the only one who got it this late? Wow. Gee, I guess I’m weak then. ;w; MARKUS No, it really depends. Maybe you’re following one of your ancestors, and not your immediate family. VER I guess. BUT ENOUGH TALK I WANNA GET ON THIS SHIP THINGY MARKUS laughs. MALLOWFLOWER and LEA get on the ship and switch levers and buttons and adjust panels and stuff to get ready for takeoff. MARKUS This is an Aerosubmobile. It can be customized using a wristband and can be converted into a submarine, a ship, an airplane, a bus, a car, or a rocket. It can also transform into a keychain, so you can easily carry it around to different places. You can also pass modern airplane security with the keychain! It’s the most common handy dandy transport device available for the public to buy at PelagusTech. VER puts on meme face. VER Wow. I am too amazed to say a single word. MARKUS Welp. You just said 10, so I guess you weren't that amazed ‘:D VER rolls her eyes. MARKUS Alright, let's go. MARKUS and VER climb on the insert and get themselves buckled up and seated. MALLOWFLOWER Are we all ready? ALL Yep! MALLOWFLOWER hits a small button on the control panel. VER suddenly feels queasy. VER Uhm, what just happened? I feel weird. LEA Oh we only shrank like a hundred times. It’s the benefit of quantum- MARKUS Not the time, Lea. You don’t realize how bad you’re making her feel. Meanwhile, VER has turned a light shade of yellow. LEA Hey mom, why is Ver yellow instead of green? Shouldn’t her magic be similar to ours? MALLOWFLOWER I honestly do not know. Maybe we have a hybrid! The now very small toy sized plane takes off through a small hole that another button opened in the wall of the living room. MARKUS grabs a paper bag and stuffs it in VER’s face. VER throws up. MARKUS You forgot to slow down, Mel! MALLOWFLOWER Oh shoot! MALLOWFLOWER presses another button and the plane slows down a fraction of a second. MALLOWFLOWER Too late now! Brace for blastoff! We’re going to Venus! VER looks out the window. VER OMIGOD EVERYTHING’S HUGE- VER screams as loud as she can because she feels like something just hit her stomach, hard. MARKUS gasps a bit too loudly. Three seconds later, they are in space, traveling without any turbulence. MALLOWFLOWER Y’all ok back there? MARKUS Uh- I’m alright Mel. It’s just Ver. I think she’s a bit out of control… As MARKUS is saying this, Lea gets out of her seat and comes over to VER. LEA Sheesh. Mom, I think we need to find a rest stop. Ver is having major magic complications. VER is growing and shrinking. She also happens to be turning different shades of green and yellow. Plants are erupting out of the ground, growing, srinking, and doing all sorts of stuff. MALLOWFLOWER leans over. She stares at VER for a few seconds. 5 awkward seconds pass. MALLOWFLOWER HOLY SHINY METAL SWANS IN PELAGUS UNDER THE SEA BY THE GIANT SHIP WITH THE PHANTOMS! SHE’S AN ELEMENT! A FREAKING ELEMENT! WE MUST TAKE HER TO THE PRINCIPES! SHE NEEDS SPECIAL ATTENTION AND TRAINING BY THE GOVERNMENT! OMG I’M SO PROUD! MY BABY GIRL IS AN ELEMENT! MARKUS I know, and I’m excited for you Mel. But — I must take her to my base. I can train her in things that The King and Queen cannot. LEA But isn’t that against Pelagus law? MARKUS Maybe it’s time to break some of those useless laws and start anew. Most of those laws are trash anyways. Before LEA or MALLOWFLOWER can protest, MARKUS has directed the aerosubmobile to his base (which is actually on the moon, but the audience doesn’t know that (yet)) Markus Alright now, sleep. Lea, Mallowflower, and ver all get unconscious because Markus was using firefly magic (But the audience doesn’t know that it’s firefly magic) Markus then teleports them, aerosubmobile and all, to the moon. Scene fades to black. Then blurs into the following scene. KING OF PELAGUS My plan is almost complete. Once we find the girl, we will have all the power we need to finish what my great grandfather started. QUEEN OF PELAGUS My dear, are you sure this will not hurt any of them? I love them all as children! KING OF PELAGUS (ANGRILY) They are only tools to use! They are no children of ours! We have our own children! Children that are royalty and know what they are doing! QUEEN OF PELAGUS Oh. B-but our son, Zane, and our daughter, August, are both very secretive and they usually don’t talk to me anymore. It makes me feel lonely. The only ones I can talk to are you and the elements! The KING OF PELAGUS sighs deeply. KING OF PELAGUS I cannot have you ruining my carefully thought out plan. I will have to ask you to leave. QUEEN OF PELAGUS (SHOCKED AND ANGRY) Fine! I may as well not have said anything! The QUEEN OF PELAGUS storms out of the room. KING OF PELAGUS Great, now I’ve just made her mad. SKY Uhm, Sir Principes, a message has arrived for you from -\TheFireCove/-. KING OF PELAGUS (READING THE LETTER) Dear Mr. Tigerfoot, Your vequest has been thoroughly considered and riewed by hour most highly trusted advins and council vembers. Ve conclude that ve cannot come to an agreement for you. Some of us vant to take and train the girl in exchange for 100,000,000 specs of silent stone. The rest vant to abort plan and do not vant to make business with you. Ve apologize for any visunderstandings or inconveniences this gives you. Vit all due respects, signed the council of -\TheFireCove/- KING OF PELAGUS Goddammit those pesky Fireflies with their accents. You may go, messenger. SKY leaves, looking nervous but determined. Scene fades to black Then blurs into the next scene: Lotusfern is very up close. She opens her mouth and tells you in an echoing and dreamy voice, “See that evil king? It’s against pelagus law to tell a prophecy to an untrained, but it’s even more major if you give hints as to what it means. But, at this point, I don’t even care if I get in trouble. Because It’s almost time for me to leave the Element team. Never trust a dead man’s words. Remember this dream. You have a rare gift, Verpuer. Use it well.” Scene fades to black, then transitions into the next scene. Scene opens with a blurry screen, opening and closing. Meant to symbolize Ver’s eyes opening and closing. VERpuer opens her eyes to a ceiling. She sits up. She is in a room with a bed. There is one wooden door and no windows. VERpuer Hello? Anyone there? Ver sees Markus sitting on a chair in the corner MARKUS You’re awake! Took you long enough! Meet the rest of the team! The door opens and in the door walk GOLDENFLAME, SPIRITWREN, LOTUSFERN, AMARESPIRIT, SWIFTSTRIKE, SKY, FROSTCLOUD, and EVAN. Everyone is in their normal magical form. VERpuer OMG I remember you! Verpuer has a flashback to when in her second dream, spiritwren found her and told her that that dream was a secret. So she decided to not talk about it. Verpuer , thinking, breaking the fourth wall and talking to you: It was then that I realized that I had told Markus about that dream. It wasn’t much, but it was still telling someone. I hoped that that didn’t cause any breaching issues or anything like that. Verpuer points at Lotusfern Verpuer You came into my dream! So you’re real?! Lotusfern Of course I’m real, Fellow tiroh Verpuer Wait... why aren’t you speaking old English then? Lotusfern because that was a dream. You entered into my private thinking chamber. That has never been seen before! So I contacted Goldenflame to see about training you! Verpuer, talking to you, breaking the fourth wall, other characters can’t hear her: It was then that I realized that Lotusfern hadn’t mentioned the third dream. The one I just had. The one where she told me a hint about the prophecy and told me she would leave soon. I understood right then and there that something wasn’t quite right and there was something Lotusfern couldn’t say. Lotusfern was trying to warn me about something. What it was, I couldn’t remember. All I could remember was never trust a dead man’s words. I knew it had something to do with the king, but what? Verpuer Someone really needs to explain all this to me sometime. And which one is Goldenflame? Goldenflame Here I am! UwU I’m so happy to see you! You will be a great addition to our team! Aaaaaaaaaa! Reeeeeeeeeeee! Oops, I do apologize, I get really excited when I meet a new someone because it’s another life! It’s another element! It’s another chosen one! Aaaaaaaaa eeeeeee! Verpuer Okay then. I’m happy to see you too but can someone PLEASE explain the background of this “team” and what I’m dealing with, where my mom and sister are, and am I going to pelagus? Markus One question at a time please, All will be explained in due time. But first,t o answer your 2nd question, Mallowflower and Leater are in the other room, resting. They are not allowed to know what we tell you and you are not allowed to tell them anything of this conversation. This is E-Team only. It’s top secret. To answer your 3rd question, yes you will be going to pelagus eventually to meet the king and queen so they can give you your badge and crown you an official team member. But that’s way after training. Verpuer . . . Ok then. So what now? Markus I am meant to be your advisor and trainer. If you have questions, ask me. Verpuer opens her mouth Markus But not now. Verpuer closes her mouth. Markus You will now meet the rest of the team. This is Goldenflame. She is the leader of -\TheFireCove/- and the current leader of this team. She is of the firefly species and has the ability to use light and fire magic. And of course, speak to fireflies and small insects, like anyone of the firefly species. She has been the leader of this team for 28 years. At 7, she showed she had talent, and was sent to The Pelagus Academy of Magic for the Young and Talented. There, she excelled in all her classes, made tons of friends, and caused a lot of chaos because she’s a bit of a trouble maker. Law says team leaders can only lead for 30 years so she will have to sadly step down soon.This is Lotusfern. She is a very good friend, and the current nature element.she is of the myrtle species and has the ability to use Light and plant magic. And of course, control and create Food, like everyone else who is a myrtle. It’s quite useful as it ensures you never go hungry. As long as there’s water and sunshine though. Magic doesn’t break natural barriers. Nothing comes from nothing. Lotus has been the nature element of this team for quite some time now, 64 years. You see, myrtles don’t age with time unless they want to. That’s why she looks so young and free of worry. But it’s exactly the opposite in her mind. Law says all elements must stay an element for 65 years so lotus will be needing a “replacement” very soon. We hope you can be good enough to “replace” her because otherwise the Element team would be without a nature element. We don’t always agree with the law, it’s not always fair or right in any way. But, we must follow it until we can moderate it. Anyways, this is Spiritwren. Recognition flared in Verpuer’s eyes Markus We call her the little lightning girl, even though she is anything but little now... Spiritwren is the current Dark Magic Element. Yes, we know dark magic isn’t an element but just get with the program! She is a Mare and Can control and create dark magic, and anything of the sort. This is useful for calling to the dark side, as well as acting as a telephone to the Underworld. She can also Make anything possessed. When dark magic is used, it looks like purple lightning so that’s why we call her that! Wren has been our dark magic element for 59 years. This here pink boy is Amarespirit, our Love element. He is a Cupid and can sense and create love. This is useful for wars, as he is usually a peacemaker. But be careful! He is also a good prankster and is a bit dirty minded. It’s not like he will rape anyone or do anything rash, but he likes making little jokes and roleplaying them. He has been on this team for 43 years. Now. Don’t be afraid, it’s just Swiftstrike. He is our Teleporter and our Electricity Element. He is an Elecning and has the ability to control and create Lightning and manipulate electricity. And, of course, like all the Elecnings, be able to float objects, like telekinesis. His abilities are very useful for distractions, and when we run out of battery in our communication devices! He has been on this team for 30 years. Here is Frostcloud. She is our Water element and Air element. She is a Kuteria and has the ability to Stop Natural Disasters. But more on that later. She is a very nice person once you get to know her. And in my opinion, is a very wise and fine young lady. Frostcloud blushes lightly and smiles Markus Frost has been on this team for only 10 years. Now. That was a lot of information. Do you want me to repeat some parts? This is important stuff you know. Verpuer Uhm no thanks I got it all. Markus That’s good. Tell me how many years lotusfern’s been on this team? Verpuer Uh... 64? Markus Correct. Alright. Now. Let me continue. This here is Evan. Otherwise known as TheFrater, TheSpammer, TheTroubleMaker, and RangerEP. He is a Spy and helps us gain information. More on that during training. Anyways, be careful, if you become friends with him, he will annoy you to death by kicking your feet, saying hi very loudly over and over again, and making dieing faces. He also spams your inbox. Look at mine right now. Markus pulls out his phone Markus 9,483,829 new messages from TheFrater since 1 hour ago. Impressive. Spy’s change very often as the law says but I think Evan is a great spy and I belive he has talent for more years to come. Though he will be forced to leave by the Principes next year. And Last, But definetly not least, Here is Skyelar. But he prefers Sky. He is our Royal Messenger spy. Meaning he acts like a Messenger, delivering messages. But he’s actually a spy. Looking at the reactions, emotions, and little moods that come out of the Nobel’s mouths when they read the messages. He has other names too. Like Khudi, Skippy, and Lukasz. But those names are only used in certain circumstances. Ver, breaking the fourth wall again: Now I understood why sky had looked determined when he left the kings side. I also realized I knew what the message said, I saw it in my dream. It was weird how I could see that while sleeping. Did Lotusfern have dream powers? If so, how did she send it to me? Markus closes his eyes. And frowns a bit. Markus, A bit sarcastically and annoyed. There are other important spy’s who work with us of course, but according to Pelagus law, they shouldn’t be introduced to a new trainee until after they are officially an element. What can we do except follow the law? After all, the E-team works for the government. Ver breaks fourth wall At this point, i was starting to realize how stupid these “laws” were and i wanted to get a list or copy of it so I could see what in Tarnation was “illegal”and why these rules even existed. Markus Now that you’ve met the team, they will start prepareing for your coronation into the Element team when you complete your training by writing to the principes and stuff. Now, I am going to teach you how to get to your magical form. Because here out in the universe, well, at least in the Milky Way, if you’re not in your magical form, people will not trust you and look at you wired because they don’t know your strengths and weaknesses so they will not want to do anything with you. It’s common sense. As Markus talks, everyone files out of the room except for Evan. Evan Can I get your email real quick, Verpuer? I want to ask you some questions about your past. Verpuer Um sure. It’s Verasmint2bsmart@gmail.com bottom right corner: (Note, this is not an actual email, fireflies and fans, do not try to send an email to this address. It’s not an actual email. Send your things to nerdysmartchickmoments@gmail.com.) Evan Oh wow a google email! I haven’t seen one in ages! Here in Venus they use Bing, but in pelagus, we have our own search Engine and stuff so of course, we use @pelagus.mw Ver Ok then... Evan prances otu of the room, unusually happy. Markus I think u better check your email right now. Did you bring your phone? Ver Um no. I left it in my room when we left. Markus Oh that’s fine, we have plenty of high tech computers here. Wanna go see? Ver Sure! I love technology! Markus Ok then grab my hand, we’re going to the Computer lab. Ver Um ok! Ver grabs Markus’s hand (a bit shyly, as they are oposite gender) and they aparate to the Computer lab. Ver screams in delight at all the hd tv screens filled with camera monitors and videos and news and reports. There is at least one person at each big screen discussing something or taking notes. A couple loook up at Ver’s scream and then look at Markus and then look back at their work. Shiro breaks away from the crowd around her and walks up to them. Shiro Hey Darkflame! Is this the New element you were talking about? The whole room, previously filled with chatter and whispers and coordinates, gets silent. As everyone is fully listening. Markus Yes it is, Whitetail. I would also prefer it if you called me by my human name, Markus. Shiro I know that but this is Venus, not Earth. And don’t call me my Magical name, it doesn’t fit me. I’m not an element, I’m a leader of Spys. Markus I know that Shiro. But can we please not talk about this in front of everyone? And especially not in front of Her. Markus nods pointedly at ver, who is listening and looking at them with a confused and curious expression Shiro Fine have it your way. Anyways, what’s your name? Shiro turns to ver and asks nicely. Ver W-whats going on? Who’s this? Where can I use a computer? Oh and my name’s Ver Shiro A very nice name! But no, what’s your magical name? Verpuer Um I ain’t got one Shiro Oh right you haven’t started training yet! Best leave you to it then, Markus. Shiro walks back to the screen she was previously watching and everyone in the room start3d working again, though this time with whispers and hushed words and glances at Ver. Markus Now I actually have the chance to answer the questions you just asked. 1. No, you do not need to know what just happened. 2. That was ShiroTheLuckyCat otherwise known as BluJay. She is the spy leader and is always in her own world and can be a bit queer sometimes, but she doesn’t mean anything. 3. You Can use a computer right over here... Markus walks over to the left side of the room and points to the wide screens set there. Verpuer B-But how do I use it? There’s no mouse or keyboard... Markus Simple! Turn it on! Verpuer scrambles to find a power button and accidentally brushes the screen The screen flares to life, showing a blue transparent keyboard literally off of the screen, and the screen itself says “Choose a search engine” Ver chooses Google (which was actually on the second page because PelagusSearch was first, and then was MilkyWay2Go and then it was JupiterWupiter and then a whole bunch of other planets and stars and their search engine name. There was even a search engine name called “E.S.P.R” (Earth Sucks Pluto Rocks)). The familiar old google page pops up. Ver clicks the gmail button at the top and signs in (of course, she had Markus look away so he wouldn’t see the password to her account) And the first thing ver saw was 574,829 New messages in spam. She clicked on one. “Hello I am RangerEP. If you have gotten this message, (which you have, if you’re reading this) I would like to introduce you to Spam.Spam.Spam.69@pelagus.mk This is the ultimate spamming Robot that spams your choice email inbox at least 1000 times a second. Subscriptions are available on sale now for only 5 pelgs a Month. For more details, visit SpamSpamSpam69Website.mk I would also like to say that I am using this bot to spam your inbox and it’s very very fast. If you have anyone to prank or annoy, come to me and I will surely give you your solution. To clear up copyright and business issues, I am using this bot at the fastest possible speed for free because I am the advertiser and first user of this bot. My friend Ethan created this bot and I think its worth your time. Buy a monthly (or yearly, it’s a lot cheaper) subscription today and get your first 300 spam emails at half price!” Ver Welp, Markus. He did spam me alright. Markus I knew it. I’ve gotten that same blasted email at least a Quintilian times. I tried deleting them all but they just kept coming so I gave up. Anyways, enough of this nonsense. Let’s get down to the real stuff. Take my hand again. Ver takes markus’s hand and they aparate to a bright room with no furniture, decorations, or anything. There was only a soil floor, and 4 white, Soundproof and Stainless steel walls. The ceiling was Glass, revealing a bright, hot sun shining through. Ver Where is this? Markus This is a nature element training room. 1 out of 3 actually. The first one got busted by Lotusfern a couple decades back and the second one is in maintenance right now so, we use this one. Ver What am I supposed to do here? Markus What do you think? Ver Training? Duh. But I mean like. How. Do. I. Start? Markus Ok so first of all, you need a crash course in Magic forms. Second, Everyone will now address you as verpuer. Since you have your grey apprentice band now, you will need to Train every day and also learn pelagus history. Now, for the crash course in Magic forms. There are 3 different Magic forms everyone can get into 4 if you count elements. They are as follows. Normal. Like what I look like right now. This is like wearing common clothes to school. You Can fight, but it’s not very effective. Switching only takes a spilt second though, so you should be fine if anything happens. Battle mode. Battle mode is this. Markus transforms to battle mode Markus This is the most effective and safe way to fight anyone and you have access to most of your powers. Insane is this. Markus transforms to insane Markus This mode has access to all your powers on full scale. Markus transforms back into normal Markus I recommend not going into insane more than once a year because there’s exactly a 79.453% chance you will get corrupted. Now of course I can’t show you corrupted form, I would probably kill you. And I can’t because I’m not corrupted. Corrupted form is very bad. If you find that you’re not able to control yourself, you are in corrupted form. This form brings out the most deepest dark thoughts in your mind, the worst opinions and secrets you know about someone. If your family or friend gets corrupted and starts talking to you, it really hurts. Because they know how to break you. This is how dangerous dark magic is. I know because i have experienced it before.I know spiritwren is literally the current hub of all this corruption, but trust me. She is not the one causing it. Anyways. Why don’t you try getting into your normal magical form? Just think of a solid memory. The most important memory you have. Ver, breaking the fourth wall again: I thought of the time when Mom gave Lea- or I supposed I should call her Leater now- her dark red silent stone choker. I didn’t understand at the time, as I was young, 6. But I kind of thought it had something to do with how She went away for a whole year. Mom claimed she went to boarding school but now, I knew that she went to train. That gave me another thought- i wondered where the non elementals train. And i wondered which planet I was on. Vers skin turns lime. She grows a snail shell, and her hair gets wacky. Her clothes turn green and yellow and her eyes get smaller. A green clover appears on her face. Markus Wow, that’s a really pretty magic form! Looking at your hair style, colors, and your giant snail shell, I actually don’t know which species you are. And I pride myself in knowing all species. Including rare ones. I’ll have to ask Goldenflame, though I doubt she will know. Now. Try, I don’t know, doing something. Like, use the sunshine and the moist soil to grow a plant, or something. Not too big. Ver aims at the soil at her feet and uses her “raw will” to try and grow like a morning glory, or a lily. A tiny shriveled little daisy slinks out of the soil. Ver Why won’t it grow? I thought it would explode or something. Markus That’s why you have to go through training! Now. Try again. Scene fades to black and have a blurred background of ver going through a daily schedule of training, learning ,and talking. Ver breaks 4 wall again So everyday for pretty much 2 months, I trained, learned history, learned about different species, trained some more, and met important spys. But one day was different. One day, everything changed. Ver naturally wakes up at 6am sharp with no alarm. She is in her human form. The bedroom walls around her are covered with moss, various plants, and flowers. There are various birds and butterflies in her bedroom, calling and fluttering. There are no windows. Natural light seeps into the room from outside. The walls are made of non transparent glass. The room is a square. There doesn’t seem to be a door. She gets up and transforms into normal magical form in a split second, turns transparent, and floats through the wall. Ver appears on the other side of the wall. She walks down the hall, passing PuppyMaster, Looni, Wolfie, and Angie. She arrives at the Element team “eatery place” and sits down. Goldenflame and Markus are in the middle of a heated debate. With the others joining in every so often to bring up their opionin. Verpuer What’s going on guys? Lotusfern Markus wants to create a Revolution. A revolution that will change The Milky Way forever. He wants to Overthrow the Principes and let us, the Element team, rule Pelagus. Personally, I strongly agree. Remember your dreams! Ver listens for a while to the debate. Markus We can’t let the Principes boss us around with their rules and laws when we are their protection! Goldenflame But how will we Conquer them? They have the full galaxy behind them! Markus No, they don’t! Half the galaxy likes us more than the Principes! Goldenflame How do you know that?! What’s your source?! Markus I know this because I took a vote once. Not many know that I am a supporter of this element team. I spent a few years doing research remember? That was me going to every single home, shelter, and living place to ask people’s opinions about our government and the Element team. I said it was for confidential purposes. Goldenflame Oh wow. I thought you were going to insert to research alien life. Markus Why would I do that?! You know what I’m intrested in, Golden. You know what I want. Goldenflame True but that doesn’t mean I support you 100%! I have to think of the rest of the team too! Markus Ok listen. Go ahead and think of the rest of the team. Lotusfern will be forced to leave next year. If we don’t take action. Verpuer will not be allowed to meet keysmash and the others until she becomes an element. If we don’t take action. Swiftstrike’s little sister will be forced to drop out of PAMYT (The Pelagus Academy for the Young and Talented) in 2 years. If we don’t take action. Verpuer’s mom will be forced to- Goldenflame, a little alarmed. Ok ok ok I get it Markus. I understand we need to do something. But, since this effects literally everything, every single element of this team plus the 2 leaders of spys plus Evan and sky must agree. Otherwise I won’t agree. Markus Alright. Let’s take vote. And to convince more to agree, if you have debates, or an addition to why the rest should agree, say it when it’s your turn. I’m going to broadcast this. Markus pulls out his phone and messes around for a second. Several holograms show off from the phone. Markus puts his phone in the center of the table. (As Markus is speaking, switch between all the different devices and places his voice and face is broadcasting. Those devices and places include: the spy headquarters, the computer lab, the spy eatery, Evan’s bedroom (he was still asleep when Markus’s voice woke him up), all training rooms, the gym, and the spa.) Markus Good morning everyone from the Element Team. Please kindly stop what you are doing and listen carefully. This announcement will change how we do things very much so please kindly listen. Do I have everyone’s attention? (Pause here for 2 seconds) good. Now. I, Darkflame, wish to create a revolution to overthrow the Principes and possibly the government to create a better future for all of the Milky Way. I wish that, with your help, to be able to rewrite the laws of pelagus so that they are fair, and make the Element team the leaders of pelagus. There will be no more servants, no more messengers, and no more stupid laws on how to live your life if you are an animal or not. (At this, some POEPLE already are smiling and agreeing) now, I have discussed this with my sister, Goldenflame, already. She understands me but refuses to take action until every single one of you agrees to take action. You will now see the element team’s opionions. I hope we can all make a better future for ourselves. Lotusfern, speak your vote and opinion. Lotusfern moves into the hologram broadcast, replacing Markus. Lotusfern I believe, as the guardian of earth and the current nature element of this team, that we must take action. I don’t like it that my years as an element is restricted, and I don’t like it that the leader can only be leader for so long. I also don’t like what they make retired elements do for the rest of our lives. I mena come on, who likes the feeling of banishment? When I was just admitted into the Element team, I had a friend named Wintersong. She was such a good friend. But her time was almost up. When her time came, she was “retired into a small ice palace, where she could enjoy the solitary confinement of her own self and her own power”. She was not allowed to see anyone, or leave. Because that “might affect her rest”. I do not want that kind of live. The average Julius lives up to 300 years. 230+ years of confinement? My head hurts when I think of it. I have already discussed this matter with Markus and I have broken a few laws already. It’s time we change. Spiritwren, you May go now. Spiritwren I belive, as the protector of Canis Minor, and the current dark magic element of this team, that we should not take action. We are happy as we are. And, if we needed to take action, shouldn’t we have done that 1000 years ago? I have nothing else to say. Frostcloud, you go. Frostcloud I agree, as the protector of The Orion constellation, and the current Water and Air elements of this team, with Lotusfern that we need to take action. Go ahead, Swiftstrike. Swiftstrike As the protector of this solar system (excepting earth of course), and the Current electricity and lightning elements, I will have to agree. All my life I feel like a waste-away. I want to get out there and do something to help the crumbling communities around us. Amarespirit, your turn. Amarespirit I am not going to say much. I strongly disagree. We must love the relationship between us and the government. Go ahead Verpuer Verpuer I have only been exposed to the magical community for 2 months, give or take a few days. I already notice so much unfairness. We need change, and we need it now. It’s that straightforward. All I can say though, is that Lotusfern really Can talk at the right time, way to go lotus! Markus comes back into the hologram. Markus Thanks you everyone for patiently listening to this anouncment. Please email me your votes or leave your vote in the Element team meeting room by 10pm tonight. Thank you all. Have a wonderful day. Markus ends the broadcast. Alright everyone, that pretty much ends our available breakfast time. We can now go about our daily activities. Ver, breaking 4 wall again After that, the day was filled with whispers in the gym, emotions, and deep thinking, I thought about lotusfern’s dream message again. After that one time, she never gave me a dream message again. I had thought about that dream so many times during these 2 months of training. But I never understood what she meant by “you have a great gift, Verpuer, use it well”. I guessed I would find out soon. That day was the fastest day in my life. I quickly fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. Scene fades to black, then fades to the next scene: The king of pelagus is in his bedroom, talking to a painting. The king of pelagus is holding a black staff. King of pelagus The plan is working amazingly, thanks to my quick decision to let Markus train the girl. At this point, there is no stopping my total control of the elements. Now that I have control of current elements, I will be able to have enough power to bring you back to life, and still have enough leftover to make myself and my children invincible. The reign of the Tiger family SHALL BE ETERNAL! I shall rule with fierce rath, and have all the best things for my children. Everything can be done! With all those previous elements in their solitary, they will be glad to come back. Once they come back, I’ll invite the lot to an element meeting, and there, I will harness all the magical energy into this staff and use it on myself and Pelagus! i will be unstoppable! the king grins evilly. lotusfern: you have a rare gift, Verpuer. Use it well. I cannot see the vision that you just saw but I know it is important. Use it to protect and always remember. Never trust a dead man’s words...... verpuer (breaks 4th wall again) I awoke the next day, clearly remembering all of the details. All of the elements, current or past, were in danger! And I was the only one to save us. So I quickly sought out Markus and told him my dream. markus (they are sitting in a private chat room) so, you’re sayig that our king is evil and he will take all of the element‘s magic? why should I belive you? After all, you could be bluffing so we can all rebellion faster. No, I will talk to Goldenflame into punishing you for such thoughts. verpuer: b-but... markus: But nothing. Go train. verpuer, breaking fourth wall again: That rejection from Markus broke my heart completely. I thought he trusted me enough to belive.. So I was forced to go about my daily things like nothing happend. And later, when Markus announced if we would be rebelling or not, over 70% of the spy’s said no. So there would be no against the government plans. And there would be no caution. Note, this isn’t the end of the movie (duh). I just wrote the credits so I won’t have to later. End the movie here with a cool transition provided maybe from teggie. -Director- - DancingFirefly - -Producer- Taywwor -Story Writer- - DancingFirefly - -Story Editor- Felicia as Bart’s Art -Thumbnail artist- -Subtitles Writer- Verleaf DancingFirefly Leater Lotusfern Mallowflower Goldenflame DancingFirefly Amarespirit Swiftstrike Frostcloud Spiritwren August {RedScorpioWolf} Sky Skippy Does Zane Markus Shiro Ms. Kotori Keysmash RangerEP RangerEP King of Pelagus Queen of Pelagus -Advertisement Creators- -Borrowed Characters- Lotus from MaddaPawz Neko from MaddaPawz Madda from MaddaPawz August from Masonella Shiro from ShiroTheLuckyCat :3 PuppyMaster from LovepuppyMaster Skyelar from Skippy Does Sing from Sing and Coco Coco from Sing and Coco Xander from Possibly AD Paibuns from Senpaibuns Looni from Luni Eagleflight from Eagleflight Lindsey from DazzlynnAj Wolfie from Senpai Wolfie Abie from LavenderRose Max from Taywwor Lucy from Taywwor Davis from Taywwor Eggcia from Felicia Brit-neg from Brittany FelixKjeldberg from Pewdiepie Mr. Beest from Mr. Beast Pando from (insert the Korean stuff)cinnamon buns Sasha from {RedScorpioWolf} Cosmic from Hot Ramen Dj from DJ’s World Keysmash from Veda Jewel from Jewelz4Gems Jet from ShiroTheLuckyCat :3 Punpun from Cutie pun pun Angie from Angiecakes09 Cheta from Cheetah12357 Tigger from Theexplodingtiger Mintcloud from Mint2BSmart Firestar from Warriors Mizo from Mizzo Ipang Midori from Midori Stories Eagleflight from Eagleflight Gaming NOTIE from Notie_2 Lunar from Lunar Sun Studios Nebula from Nebula Effect Alexa from Alexa Akira from Bright Guardian Akira Apple from AppleGeek Pat from Popularmmos Jen from Popularmmos Jack from Jacksucksatlife Discord from Discord Oscar from Oscar -Sponsors- Dazzlynn Aj The Procrastination Nation ��FIREWAI��™️ Eagleflight Gaming -Special thanks to- Taywwor: for helping me add filters and final touches to the movie RedScorpioWolf: for giving me procrastination time on discord when I should be working on this -Glossary- Pelagus - Latin for Main Principes - Latin for Rulers Tiroh - Latin for Aprentice Bib - Shortened Latin for Lottery Tersus - Latin for cleaner Puer - Latin for Apprentice Category:Dancingfirefly Category:I was here Category:Firefly Category:Mid Category:Storys Category:Novel Category:Words Category:Wip Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:JUNIPERFOXY WAS HERE OUO